Stalker
by Halsteadpd
Summary: Prompt: We both like walking in the park at night and I think you're a stalker so I accidentally attack you and give you a black eye. Sorry.


**I know, I know I have fics to write, but I needed some motivation. I gave myself an ultimatum after procrastinating on an essay I've been struggling with for weeks and I'm glad to say it actually worked out in my favour tonight. So here I am, a thesis statement and basically a whole outline for my essay later with a one shot idea that I absolutely LOVE. From here on out, if I have a good day or chunk of time devoting to studying or assignments, I'm going to try to write a Linstead one shot (it's a win-win for all of us). Whether it's short or long, I don't care. Whether I think it's a masterpiece or shit, I don't care. Maybe drop some suggestions and if I see one that really excites me I'll write about it. But I think this will kick my ass into shape and hopefully when I finish this semester (passing of course), I can continue writing my fics. Special thanks to queseraone for helping me brainstorm and always supporting me in everything I do. You honestly don't know how much it means to me. Okay, without further ado, let's have some Linstead!**

Erin Lindsay loved walking through Chicago at night. It was a great way for her to unwind after a long day of chasing criminals and dealing with the knuckleheads known as her team. It didn't matter to her if it was 30 below zero or if the sun was still gleaming down on her—she was going for that walk. Sometimes work would call in and she'd have to cut her walks short, but she didn't even let that get in the way. She was going for that walk if it was the last thing she did. There was something different about a city once the thrill of the day wears off. People are more relaxed, the city is quieter, and most importantly, it gives her time to think and reflect about her day.

She often walked around the riverwalk which was unsurprisingly dead at 11 at night. She wasn't scared, she was a detective in one of the most elite units of course and she could handle herself thank you very much. She kept her gun on her hip and her badge shining proudly against the moonlight on these walks, just in case someone decided to pull something stupid. Thankfully, she had never had to deal with that. The riverwalk was equivalent to a desolate wasteland.

Until that one night.

He was wearing dark clothing and his hands were stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie even though it was the middle of summer. He kept his head down but she could see that he was caucasian and he had a light brown stubble covering his face. She didn't think much of it—he's a complete stranger just out for a walk. She turned abruptly—ending her walk early that night—and headed back to her apartment, playing it safe.

The next evening, Erin laced up her sneakers before embarking on her walk again. She double checked that her apartment door was locked before making her way down to the lobby. Her apartment was relatively close to the riverwalk, that's why she always takes a stroll down there. She could hear and see all the neighbours turning in for the night, kids were called inside from playing outside all day and the sound of locks turning echoed as she made her way downstairs.

As she went down the familiar path, she felt herself being followed. Again. Turning around to look behind her, she noticed the same brown stubbled stranger on her tracks. His head was cast downwards again but he quickly looked up to take in his surroundings. He fidgeted in his pocket for his cell phone, quickly waking up the screen before returning it back to its home.

She kept a close eye on the man, changing up her path every so often. Erin couldn't believe that this punk was creeping her out and forcing her to walk in different directions. She _hated _change.

Another night she decided to call it in early. She kept glancing over her shoulder as if he was somehow going to appear right behind her. But he kept his distance as she walked away.

This happened every night for a week.

Finally, Erin had had enough. She crept out of her apartment early and hid in the thick bushes that she knew would conceal her. She watched the time on her phone, waiting for the inevitable.

Sure enough, the tall stranger walked the familiar path at the exact same time as he had been doing all week.

Erin was definitely not letting him get away with this.

As soon as he got close enough, Erin jumped out of the bush, her fist ready to fly. She caught him off guard and she saw the fear in his blue eyes before her hand was connecting with his nose.

"What the _fuck_." He exclaimed as he held his hands up to his face, blood dripping over them. "What the hell was that for?"

"You've been stalking me all fucking week, don't think I didn't notice!" Erin screamed, trying to not pay any attention to the pain radiating in her wrist.

"Stalking you?" The angry stranger asked. "Is it a crime to walk outside at night?"

"No but it is a crime to follow someone around."

"You're mistaken." The stranger pulled his hood down to reveal his brown hair with slight curls. "I like taking walks at night. I just moved here from New York City and thought walking around the water would be nice." He wiped at his nose which was still oozing blood. "Fuck I think my nose is broken."

"I-I'm so sorry. It was an accident!" Erin apologized as she realized he was innocent. She felt like a total ass.

"You _accidentally _attacked me?" The stranger asked sarcastically.

"I live nearby. Let me take you to the hospital." She ignored his question and quickly grabbed his bicep, noticing how toned it felt under her fingers, as she led him towards her apartment, and consequently her car.

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself." Erin asked as she held an ice pack to her bruising knuckles. She looked over to the man reclined on the bed. His nose was definitely broken, but the blood had thankfully stopped. There was some mild swelling in his cheeks but his eyes twinkled in the light of the hospital—almost twinkling mischievously. She had to admit that he was attractive. The freckles lining his cheeks complimented his skin tone and his striking blue eyes made her weak in the knees.

"Well, I'm Jay. I'm a personal trainer. Born and bred in Chicago but I moved out to New York after my mom died." His voice quieted down as he spoke. "Decided to move back home on a whim. Just felt right." He looked over to Erin as she inspected her hand. "And yourself? Are you a professional boxer or something?"

Erin giggled at his question. "No, actually I'm a detective with the CPD." She pointed towards her waistband that housed her badge and gun to prove her point. "Lived here my whole life."

"I can't be the only one who has had a date with your fist have I?" Jay joked. Sure this girl could pack a punch and it intimidated the _hell _out of him but there was something about her confidence and the way she held herself up that intrigued him.

"No. And you definitely won't be the last." Erin winked at him as she heard the curtain to the hospital room open up.

"Holy shit!" The redheaded doctor exclaimed as he took a look at his patient. "Rumours were flying around that my brother got knocked out but I didn't think it was true."

"I didn't get knocked out." Jay said with annoyance in his voice. "I was just caught off guard."

"Will Halstead." Will held his hand out towards Erin, shaking it as he introduced himself. "Jay's far better looking and more successful brother." He winked at her as he felt Jay punch him lightly in the chest.

"Just fix my nose before you fuck it up for me too." Jay ordered, casting a small smile towards Erin.

* * *

"Well I never expected it to end up like this." Erin said as she marvelled at the cloudless sky, looking at all the different constellations of stars. Jay's warm hand held her own—it was calloused in some parts from the gym, she knew. She looked over towards her boyfriend and watched his eyes do a once over of the Chicago River—the lights from buildings danced off the ripples. They had been dating for about a month now. Jay's nose looked as if it had never been broken but she still remembers how careful she had to be with him that first night. There was no way they were going to end up in the emergency room again that night—there would be no explaining that to his brother.

"Well, I'm glad I found someone who also loves taking walks at night with me. I swear everyone gives me strange looks when I say I like doing this."

"I guess we're just two strange people who meet in strange ways." Erin said, a smile ghosting her lips.

"By strange I believe you mean waiting in a bush to _accidentally _attack me?" Jay teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Erin said. "But to be fair, I was playing it safe."

"Yeah, yeah. Well I'm glad we had that little accident that night." Jay pulled Erin towards his chest and pressed his lips against hers.

They stood under the stars and moon that night and every night after, the only change in their routine being the addition of two extra strollers over the years.

**Leave me a fucking review okay?!**

_Prompt: We both like walking in the park at night and I think you're a stalker so I accidentally attack you and give you a black eye. Sorry. _


End file.
